Kenny (Point Lookout)
|level =1 |derived =Hit Points: 70 |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps nobody |hair color =Brown |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairChildMShort02 |height =0.80 |factions =DLC04FF04OwnershipFaction |class =Villager |combat style=Default |GECK race =HispanicChild |baseid = |refid = |dialogue =DLC04Kenny.txt |footer = Kenny without his hat }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= }} Kenny (also known as Latchkey Kenny) is one of the inhabitants of Point Lookout in the year 2277. Background Fleeing the other swampfolk because he wasn't born with the right "look," Kenny (also known as "Latchkey Kenny") is a lonely child looking for a friend to play with. He's holed up in the old Herzog Mine. The kid is exceptional at rigging traps.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Kenny was born to swampfolk and spent his early childhood hidden in his parent's basement because he "don't got the marks" which caused the other swampfolk to shoot at him like they would shoot at the others without the marks. During his time in the cellar he learned how to make traps by taking apart and rebuilding anything he could find. He later ran away from home and took up residence in the old mine. Kenny might have chosen the mine because rumors of it being haunted would keep locals away. Daily schedule Kenny stays in his makeshift house and on occasion shoots junk off of a shelf with his BB gun. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions With a speech check, using Child at Heart or by retrieving his Kenny Bear from the bottom of the Mine's Shaft, the Lone Wanderer may convince him to let them stay with him in the mine, and use his containers. One can also play either tag or hide-and-seek with him when asked. Inventory Notes * Kenny may be a reference to South Park's Kenny McCormick. Both are named Kenny and are skilled with weapons. Kenny can also occasionally be heard whistling the South Park theme song. * Kenny's nickname of "Latchkey Kenny" is a reference to the phenomenon of Latchkey kids, children who return to an empty home because their parents are at work or otherwise absent, or who spends large amounts of time without parental supervision. Both definitions apply to Kenny. * When asked about Mr. Herzog, he will say he hung himself. When one travels deeper into the mine (Blackdamp Shaft) they can see a skeleton dangling by its neck from a rope. ** One can return Kenny-bear to Kenny even if he has been convinced to let the Lone Wanderer stay. However, there is no reward other than his thanks. * Oftentimes Kenny can be seen shooting items off a shelf in his room for target practice with his BB gun * The items Kenny shoots at with his BB gun respawn occasionally. They include a toy car for weapon creation and a camera that can be handed in to Scribe Rothchild (If the player has Broken Steel). * Kenny wears a wasteland scout uniform. The uniform can be obtained by reverse-pickpocketing Kenny with better armor. Like Elder Lyons' robe, the Pip-Boy icon is that of a Vault 101 jumpsuit. * Kenny can, in fact, be reverse pickpocketed armor and weapons. He can even wear power armor. When given weapons and ammunition for them, he will use them for his target practice. * He is armed with a Red Ryder BB gun and threatens to shoot the player on their first meeting. * Kenny is a joke about the urban myths of hillbillies having disfigured children due to inbreeding and locking the disfigured child in a basement to hide the child out of shame, but a reverse version of this myth. Instead of normal parents hiding their disfigured child in a basement, it is disfigured parents hiding their normal child in a basement. Notable quotes | | | | - when the player is in the hidden state during Hide and Seek. | - When the player is in the hidden state during Hide and Seek. }} Appearances Kenny appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout. Bugs * While he is sleeping, the player has the option to "Murder" him (only with the Mister Sandman perk). However, if one uses the Murder option, he will still be alive. The player will still gain exp (even with patched version), and this can be repeated for infinite exp. * Sometimes Kenny will still shoot at his target when the player character is between him and it, causing damage. Gallery Hanging body.jpg|The hanging body of Mr. Herzog Kenny talks about References Category:Point Lookout human characters de:Kenny (Point Lookout) es:Kenny ru:Кенни (Point Lookout) uk:Кенні (Point Lookout)